


Gentle Night

by Inflinty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Bellamione discord, F/F, First Time, Maybe fluff, One Shot, Out of Character, Political Marriage, Sexual Content, Smut, finding dresses for fices are hard af, i never wrote smut before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflinty/pseuds/Inflinty
Summary: For creating peace between the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix, a symbol is needed. And what would be the better than a marriage between the most notorious Death Eater and the Brightest Witch of Her Age?





	Gentle Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published work, I appretiate every comment and reader ^^  
> Also a huge thank you for the bellamione discord server for... existing? Thank you guys! 
> 
> Please enjoy this one-shot! :)
> 
> ***  
> I looked back at the smut scene and I wasn't satisfied with it, so I did some changes there :)

They were standing in their new bedroom.

The ceremony just ended, the married couple apparated to their new home. Almost the entire population of wizards and witches from the UK attended, wanted to be a part of the wedding which most likely would be historical. People from France, Spain and other part of Europe showed up too, to celebrate the newly formed peace, which their marriage guaranteed. The papers from across the world wrote about it, it was a miracle that the Muggle World hadn’t noticed anything.

Hermione always wanted a small wedding.

She wanted to marry someone who she loved, or at least doesn’t despised.

She wanted to live in a tiny house, with a lovely garden, somewhere in the outskirts of London. Not in a gigantic mansion, called Briar-Manor, in Scotland, close to a rocky beach, where she couldn’t even take a walk because of the terrain. The mansion itself was beautiful, the tall white marble columns in the entrance hall, and the richly decorated walls screamed wealth, and money. The enormous villa had many rooms, including several guest-rooms, a dining hall, potion storage and a cooking place for it, and of course a library. The girl discovered a tower too, where was a desk made of birch-wood, shelves stuffed with books, and an impressive two-winged window, providing light. They said to her that her wife had got the tower built for her knowing that Hermione would love it. She instantly fell in love with that little corner, but she doubted that her wife would do anything just to please the girl. 

Because her wife was Bellatrix Black.

Neither of them wanted it, but it was the only solution of ending the war between the two sides. Since the Triwizard Tournament, where Harry announced that Voldemort returned, the Order of the Phoenix gathered forces to struck down on the Death Eaters, before they getting too strong. They needed the help of the Ministry too, but they got none, not believing that the darkest wizard of all times had risen again. When they finally gained the support of them, they were late. Voldemort used that one year for seeking for alliances, and forcing his army. 

For another year a cruel war took place, which demanded sacrifices from both sides. Witches and wizards died, children became orphans, when the two leaders realized that destroying the other would mean suffering and falling too, for both causes. It was an unwinnable war.

Dumbledore and Voldemort came up with a solution.

They both accepted, and acknowledged the other’s force, decided that they would rule in dualism, mixing the old and the new beliefs, creating a hopefully better future. They also needed a symbol of their agreements, a sign that the two side became one.

Hermione Granger marrying to Bellatrix Black would provide that.

It was like a perfect icon of the unity. Bellatrix Black, a notorious Death Eater, and the proud pureblood from the Noble and Ancient House of Black marrying Hermione Granger a muggleborn, member of the Golden Trio, the brightest witch of her age, would mean the acceptance from both sides.

None of them wanted it, but they agreed to it. Hermione knew this would mean the end of war, and Bellatrix did because her Lord asked her to.

The Gryffindor had to admit, the wedding was beautiful. Enchanted lights, white, black and gold colors decorated the area of the Stonehenge, where they got engaged. Many pureblood families, held their weddings in the Cheddar Gorge, but Bellatrix particularly wanted the ceremony to take place at the ancient stones. It meant no difference to Hermione after all, it was all the same if they celebrate it in Wiltshire or in the Mendip Hills. She fancied the Death Eater’s idea too, and accepted it.

She also had to confess the dark witch looked stunning.

Since she had escaped from Azkaban, Bellatrix had worked on her appearance. Her teeth were white again, shining when she smiled, giving the impression of a predator who caught its prey. Her hair didn’t look like a haystack anymore, neat black curls cascaded down on her chest and back. She gained back the weight she had lost over fifteen years of imprisonment. In her wedding dress -Hermione reluctantly, but avowed to herself _-_ she was irresistible. Due to her name, the witch wore an elegant black dress, layers of rich satin waved down, a black corset with petite golden garnishees embraced her torso, and _of course_ _black_ laces adorned her arms, and chest. 

The Gryffindor herself had a white dress, her once bushy hair came down silkily in brown waves. Tiny gold embroidery covered the white bands, a transparent silver upper layer covered the lower ones. Her back was left uncovered. She had a free hand in choosing her dress, the only specification was that it has to be in a lighter tone.

The ceremony itself was...alright. Hermione was stressed to no end at first. When she had apparated to the “entrance” of the couple of stones, she was terrified. The guests were already standing or sitting, waiting for the arrival of the younger bride. She nervously walked up to the inner stones where her soon-to-be wife stood and an old wizard who held the speech. When she arrived to the “altar”, Bellatrix quirked an eyebrow, silently challenging her. Hermione quickly settled her expression, showing only pride, and hiding her nervousness. The dark witch smirked at that, and the girl straightway calmed down. And no, no, not because of that smile. She just didn’t want to lose against the Death Eater. That’s all. Didn’t want to look weak. Really. She didn’t like her. Not that she would ever _like_ the woman _._

“You can kiss your bride!” Announced the man after an endless speech.

Hermione hesitated. But then, surprisingly the dark witch was the one who helped her out. She gently cupped the girl’s cheek, and with lips curled up, bend down to capture the Gryffindor’s mouth. The woman’s lips were soft and plush, the girl’s already quickly beating heart sped up. She ended up lightheaded when Bellatrix leaned back, too taken back to even blink. 

“You lost your courage, Gryffindor?” murmured the dark witch unheard for the audience, who cheerfully clapped, celebrating not only their marriage, but the peace which was guaranteed by it.

Hermione just snorted and looked away. She heard the woman chuckle, but as she turned back to give a quirk, the guests flooded the pair with their best wishes to them. Then they stepped onto the dance floor. Bellatrix placed her right hand on the back of Hermione, the action caused goosebumps erupting on the witch’s arms. As the music started Bellatrix immediately took control, and leaded the dance. _So that’s how it will be, huh,_ the brunette thought.She wasn’t going to admit defeat to the dark witch, and with a quick move she was in charge. The Death Eater narrowed her eyes, and tried to took back the power she held before. The married pair continued this game of dominance, always trying to best the other, but never missing the rhythm of the played song.

The fresh couple danced first as it was traditional, but soon, other pairs joined too. After some wine, meals, and more waltzing, the girl felt the exhaustion crawling up on her body. Luckily a few hours later, the larger part of the guests went home or to another party. Many was held elsewhere. This gave the opportunity to the two witches of apparating away.

So here they were as an engaged couple.

In their new bedroom on their wedding night.

Hermione knew what should happen now. With the two of them being..intimate, magic would seal their marriage, proving that they’re indeed an official couple. Proving that the two side finally made peace. 

That doesn’t mean that the girl would happily sleep with the Death Eater. She had experience in sex equal to zero, and wasn’t particularly happy, that her first time would be with the infamous woman next to her. The Gryffindor saw the witch drinking many glasses of wine and firewhiskey and hoped that maybe she would be too drunken to remember her...duties later. But it looked like Bellatrix had high alcohol tolerance, Hermione didn’t even feel the scent of the liquids on her.

“Okay then” Bellatrix sighed and walked further into the room. _Their new master-bedroom_. “Hop on the bed and let’s get this over with.”

Hermione blushed.

“Wait...Just-just like that?” She stammered out somehow, trying to fight with her awkwardness.

“You want foreplay too or what?” The witch’s eyebrows ran up.

“W-what?! No, no, no I just, uhm...I uh...” The girl desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the woman. She looked around for the first time since they apparated there. It was an enormous area, with two huge wardrobes, a small bookshelf next to a desk, and a luxurious fireplace with a sofa, and two armchairs around it. The biggest furniture was the bed, five people could easily rest there all at once. Some candles burned, giving a warm orange color to the room.

“You’ve never been with a woman before, huh? Is that it?” Bellatrix chuckled.

“I’ve never been with anyone before!” Hermione finally blurted out. As she said it, she felt her face burning in embarrassment.

“Oh, I see.” Was Bella’s answer. She looked up and down on the girl before her. _How fragile and innocent,_ she thought. She remembered when she lost her virginity. On a Christmas break in her 5th year her father had argued with her about the duties of a pureblood witch. How she must keep herself “innocent” until she’s married off to someone. Bella was so furious at him and wanted to rebel against her father, that when she went back to Hogwarts the first thing she did was sneaking out to Hogsmeade. She headed to the Hog’s head and met with a stranger. She couldn’t even remember the guy’s name or his face, just that they ended up in bed that night. On the following morning the man left, leaving the young girl alone in one of the upper rooms of the pub. Bella felt nothing just an inner aching and emptiness. That night left her with a scar on her soul. Since then she had been with many wizards and witches, burying that occasion deep, but never enough to forgive it, always remembering to that stupid mistake.

Snapping out of the memories, she stepped to Granger, who avoided eye contact. The dark witch took the girl’s shaking hand in hers, making the Gryffindor look up to her wife. At this moment Bella didn’t care that she was a mudblood. She was her wife now after all, and her Lord commanded to wed the girl.

Bellatrix led the younger one to the bed and sat down on the edge with her. Hermione didn’t understand the tenderness in the woman’s actions. Why would Bellatrix Black be _nice_ to her?

“I know you’re not entirely comfortable with it,” started the older witch looking in the eye of the girl. _She has completely black eyes_ , Hermione realised. _It was beautiful_. _Wait what?_ ” But we have to do it. To completely seal the marriage.”

She swallowed. “I know. “

“I’ll be gentle, okay?” The woman smiled at her reassuringly, which made Hermione blush even more, thinking about the action which would come now.

“Why?” The Gryffindor asked her, distrusting the dark witch’s intentions.

“Because it’s your first time, and I’m not a fan of raping girls.” The Death Eater looked away from the girl. “Neither of us wanted it, but we are married. We have to somehow bear each other’s presence to survive this marriage.”

Hermione laughed on that.

“Now close your eyes.” Bellatrix said in a low voice, and despite that the girl’s instincts told her otherwise, she did as the witch asked her to. She felt two soft lips brushing against her own, and her heartbeat quickened just like at the wedding. The woman cupped her face and moved closer to the girl. Bellatrix gave kisses, until Hermione started to respond to them. She leaned in the touch and raised her hand, vaguely inching closer to the woman’s body. Bellatrix reassuringly squeezed it, and the Gryffindor laid it on the dark witch’s hip. The woman gently bit the younger one’s lips, asking for permission, which the brunette unsurely gave. Their tongues delicately met, Bellatrix slowly caressed the body besides her, until she grabbed the girl’s hips, and lifted her further into the pillows on the bed.

The action and the need of air from the kisses left Hermione breathless. She gasped for air as the dark witch moved above her, hands supporting her on each side of the girl. Bellatrix kissed her again, and this time Hermione instantly replied to it. The woman blew a kiss to her neck and the girl felt arousal rushing into her entire body. She shivered and a light moan slipped through her mouth as Bellatrix sucked on the smooth skin, then soothing the mark with a lick. 

The dark witch peppered her throat with small kisses until she reached the fabric. Here she looked up at the girl, with a silent question in her eyes. Hermione nodded in answer, and felt that delicate hands slowly untied the ribbons which held her dress. The girl arched her back, so the cloth could come down, leaving her only in a bra and an underwear. 

“Should I?” She asked Bellatrix looking at the woman’s dress, implying to remove it. She nodded, and Hermione fumbled with the laces and furrowed her brow in irritation, when finally, the damn thing loosened and the girl could pull down the cloth and the underwear at the same time. She gasped as the dress revealed the woman’s gorgeous body.

“You’re beautiful” She breathed, sliding her hand up on a strong arm and further on a firm shoulder. She felt Bellatrix tremble under the touch.

“So you are” The witch answered with a hoarse voice and captured the brunette’s lips again, more passionately this time. 

Hermione moaned into Bellatrix’s mouth as the witch removed the last pieces of cloth, first her bra, then her pants too, leaving her naked on the bed. When the girl felt the miss of materials from her body, she felt too self-conscious, too vulnerable, and she tried to cover herself. The woman gently took her hands away, and caressed the face of her wife.

“Trust me” she whispered.

Hermione looked deeply in the other’s eye, finding reassurance. _I want it._ Her own thoughts surprised the girl. Strangely, she felt safe in the strong arms of Bellatrix, her body wanted more physical connection with her. But not only her body. Her heart screamed for more, more...she didn’t really know for what. She only knew that only the dark witch can give her that. Logical thoughts left her mind, she only concentrated on the woman above her.

She slowly raised her hands to touch the dark witch’s face, and interwove their lips into a mellow kiss. Bellatrix started to move below, and below, blowing kisses onto the brunette’s skin, until she reached a nipple. A tongue flickered through it, and the girl arched her back. She felt like her body was warmer, especially her core. The woman sucked in the sensible area, while her fingers massaged and occasionally pecked the other one. The brunette subconsciously grabbed the curly mass of hair, aching for more pressure on her breast.

Bellatrix travelled with her lips down on Hermione’s stomach, until she reached the apex of the girl’s legs. She gasped and looked down to the woman, anticipation and desire swirling in her eyes. The woman gave a light kiss to her inner thigh, the girl shuddered in response. Here the dark witch looked up on her with a question in her eyes. The brunette gave her permission with a nod, her insecurities slowly evaporated. Bellatrix blew a kiss on her wet folds; her hands still massaged her breasts. At the actions, Hermione threw her head back and let out a wanton moan. With a caring move, Bellatrix rolled her tongue over her and gave an experimental lick. The girl grabbed her black curls, instinctively pushing her head closer. The woman’s nose bumped into her clit, causing shivers down on her body. At the feeling of Bellatrix’s mouth over her bundle of nerves, and her wet tongue tasting her, she felt her stomach tighten and her head throbbing from the pressure, her heart screamed from the joy of the pleasure, then Bellatrix-

-Bellatrix broke the contact. 

“Wh-what?” she immediately snapped up her head between panting. Her own desire and arousal swirled in herself, but as soon as her wife removed her tongue, she felt the passion and need of more contract increasing in her loins. She ached after the dark witch. “P-please, please don’t sto-op.”

“Patience.” the dark woman smirked, blowing cool air to her clit. Hermione squirmed under her.

Bellatrix slowly dragged her hands down from the brunette’s breasts, and placing them on the girl’s legs, slowly parting them further. She started to stroke her most intimate part, which pulled out another passionate moan from Hermione. She repeated the action, until the dark witch’s hands soaked in the girl’s arousal again, and she placed a finger on her clit. With utter care, Bellatrix slowly slipped a finger inside of her. The girl exhaled a breath, and rolled her hips as the woman started to move her finger gently, giving time to getting used to the unfamiliar feeling. She placed in another one, and pushed them deeper. Hermione threw her head back on the pillows and let out a whimper. A moan escaped her throat when the dark witch crooked her fingers inside of her. The woman kissed her clit and gave a small lick, and the girl saw black spots appearing in front of her sight. She felt like she was filled and completed in the best ways by Bellatrix. As she quickened her pace, Hermione felt something building up in her.

“Be-Bellatrix, I... I don’t know... What’s... something’s happening...” she stammered out between gasps.

“Shh, I got you.” the witch murmured, her movements became stronger, and the girl felt like she was on fire, passion burned her from inside. 

There was a tiny tinge of pain, but it was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt. With her thumb, Bellatrix rubbed the brunette’s clit, as her fingers moved in a steady pace. Hermione closed her eyes, feeling like she was going to explode. With one swift stroke, Hermione’s hips jerked up, as she saw fireworks behind her eyelids, experiencing the bliss of her first orgasm rolling through her body in waves of pleasure. 

Adrenalin left her body, leaving her on the bed exhausted and boneless. She gasped for air, as faint gold light curved around her frame. After a moment, she realized that this meant their marriage was sealed, the magic which had been used for the ceremony was completed.

Another figure appeared next to her, gathering the girl’s wearied body, and putting both of them under the smooth duvet. Her wife pressed a kiss to her forehead, and pulled Hermione close to her, placing one arm under her head, and another curled up protectively at her waist.

“Thank you” Hermione whispered, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. “Would you like me to... I mean... you know.” 

“The marriage is sealed. But I wouldn’t mind it next time.” A playful fire flickered in Bellatrix’s eyes. “Sleep now.” She stroked the girl’s hair in a way of comfort. The brunette enjoyed the caress and the body heat radiating from the naked witch pleasantly warming hers.

“Goodnight Bellatrix.” Hermione muttered as she slipped into a dream.

“Goodnight Hermione.” Bella answered. She held the sleeping muggleborn, watching her serene face. _My wife._ The thought filled her with pride, gratified that she was her wife. She didn’t understand herself, nor her previous actions. Why was she gentle with her? Surely, she didn’t _like_ Granger. She just wanted to do it quick and fast, and the girl would have most likely put up a fight if she had been rough, right? Whatever it was, Bella decided that she would deal with it tomorrow. She groaned when she remembered, Cissy invited them to tea. She would just ignore her sister’s requests. Lying all day in bed, with her wife was a much better option to spend the next day.

With that image in her mind, the dark witch fell into a deep slumber, unconsciously embracing Hermione, who curled up against her.


End file.
